Murder Reigns
by bffimagine
Summary: Deals with suicide. This is a songfic to Ja Rule's Murder Reigns. Zoro rethinks his life as a pirate hunter when he visits his little sister's grave.
1. Murda Reigns

Bffimagine: Hello everybody. I only read the manga for One Piece, so I might screw up a bit. In case any of you are wondering, This is pretty much entirely made up. Luffy: Where am I? Zoro: Shut up idiot. Nami: *Sighs* You're both idiots. Luffy and Zoro: Hey!  
  
//song lyrics//  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Murder Reigns  
  
//Yeah, yeah. I feel the rain coming down on me.//  
  
Zoro knelt in the graveyard, the drizzling rain soaking into his skin.  
  
//When's the sun gonna shine?//  
  
'Is this why I've killed so many others?'  
  
//My Lord, somebody help.//  
  
'To avenge my own loss?'  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder",//  
  
"Why have I really spilt so much blood?" Zoro hung his head. He remained kneeling in front of the black tombstone.  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder".//  
  
In white lettering, the tombstone read:  
  
"In loving memory of Ame Zoro, 1993-1999. Daughter of Oshiro and Masake Zoro, sister of Roronoa Zoro. Taken by pirates, but we'll always remember you."  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder",//  
  
"I didn't become one of those kinds of pirates. I was different. Luffy was different."  
  
//Dear Lord can you hear my prayer?//  
  
"I always thought it was kill or be killed."  
  
//If you can't that's alright I'm just gonna live my life anyway yeah.//  
  
"But can I really live on with this weighing me down?"  
  
//So let it rain on me I feel so free like a cool breeze.//  
  
"I'm actually glad it's raining today. It's like the air is freer and the sky is mourning with me."  
  
//When the sun don't shine.//  
  
"Then sun would just make me feel worse. Like I'm out of place, when the entire world is happy and I'm sad. Now the entire world is sad with me."  
  
//Hold up the many blinds load up the lucky nines, hit them up from behind.//  
  
"No one has an open heart anymore. I remember when you would ask me so many questions, like a never-ending fountain of curiosity."  
  
//That's my life.//  
  
"All I can do for a living now is kill others for their money and steal things. It's better that Nami does the stealing, because if I had to steal AND kill, I wouldn't have the will to live anymore."  
  
//And it'll never be the same everyday the game is the blame.//  
  
"I hate doing this for a living. I wish I could just teach other children the santoryu style of sword-fighting. That's all I want to do."  
  
//Don't get caught up in your reins, roll or pullin' over on the west-side highway shoulder.//  
  
"I shouldn't be allowed to live. Why am I here then?"  
  
//Maybe I'll probe ya like a windshield.//  
  
"I don't know what to do. This all seems so useless. Every coin I've earned is blood money."  
  
//Leave you're mind on the windshield and have them whip yo wind windmills,//  
  
"Why did I leave home in the first place?"  
  
//'Cause that's what the rain feels like when it's hittin' a lil' harder than drizzling,//  
  
"The rain is harsh today. I can feel it. Now I have cuts all over me, and most of them are really deep. I can tell by the blood running off my skin onto your grave. But I can't feel the pain."  
  
//Pictures flyin' pistols gat naked crime, killin' these Christians in,//  
  
"All sorts of innocent people were killed by Hitler. Am I just as bad?"  
  
//I can't believe this shit is come to dis it's unheard of and it's gonna rain down murder.//  
  
"I can't believe I have become a cold-hearted killer. Why has it come to this?"  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder",//  
  
"I feel nothing anymore. Only guilt."  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder",//  
  
"Remorse has become like a nagging little brother to me now."  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder",//  
  
"Even the rain knows I take lives."  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder",//  
  
"It will never forgive me. I don't blame it."  
  
//God only grieves for the best of them,//  
  
"No one will grieve for me when I die."  
  
//Buries the rest of them,//  
  
"I just hope it isn't too much to ask that they bury my body at least."  
  
//A storm is coming,//  
  
"The rain is calling louder. I can hear what its saying."  
  
//I gat a funny go running head start on death only 'cause I've murdered for life,//  
  
"I know what its saying by heart now. It's calling murder."  
  
//Drugs, pitchers of money for lives,//  
  
"'Who would trade their lives for money?' I always ask myself that."  
  
//But I'm living life in the fast lane,//  
  
"Then why am I trading other's lives for them?"  
  
//Doing all those damn things,//  
  
"Why should I do that?"  
  
//In a Ferrari hard top watching hard rain,//  
  
"That's blood money that I own. My entire fortune is made of blood money."  
  
//It's a damn shame; no more gangs, no more love, baby boy I know back slugs.//  
  
"I can't take this anymore. This is what drives me insane every morning."  
  
//Through your dreams man I hitch that up,//  
  
"Why should I do this anymore? Why do I continue it if I hate it?"  
  
//I don't know where the rain's from,//  
  
"But I've never asked where this rain comes from."  
  
//Yo ever heard of mixing whisky wit Jamaican rum?//  
  
"You would think that was one of the first things I'd ever ask."  
  
//You get jiggy, mix gin with a lil' cocaine you gat me,//  
  
"I don't want to do drugs anymore. I don't want to kill anymore. But I can't stop."  
  
//And my style is a lil' to savage, to not be, we lookin' cawl tryin' to illustrate the MC.//  
  
"Why do I bother with this? Why don't I just stop altogether?"  
  
//Yo wanna go ball wit me? That's shameful 'cuz that shit's unheard of 'cuz me gits and it's gonna rain down murder,//  
  
"I can't tell who I am anymore. Why doesn't it just rain blood?"  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder",//  
  
"I should just rain blood wherever I go."  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder",//  
  
"It won't make a difference to me."  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder",//  
  
"I am the one who causes it to rain."  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder",//  
  
"Blood stains my hands. Let it rain blood and stain the rest of me too."  
  
//Nobody loves me,//  
  
"After you died I turned to this."  
  
//Sometimes I wish someone would come down a hug me,//  
  
"I was known as 'Zoro the Pirate Hunter.' I never wanted to have a title. I just wanted to kill the pirates that killed you."  
  
//I took a look at my life it's getting' ugly,//  
  
"I wish I had just left your death alone."  
  
//I now I know that you are one to go and slug me,//  
  
"I was blinded by a malicious rage. If you were alive I'd ask you to take my life."  
  
//I can get above it,//  
  
"But I know you wouldn't do it. You were always so forgiving."  
  
//It's my life and I thug it,//  
  
"I'm sorry I've been such a horrible big brother. All I did after you died was seeking revenge. I never once took the time to remember what it was like when you were alive and kicking."  
  
//I know I'm livin' close to the edge I'm getting' closer to death,//  
  
"I know I can't do this any longer."  
  
//With every lil' step and I take in the wake of my last days,//  
  
"I always remember coming to your grave. Whenever I leave I'm always in tears."  
  
//I'm hopin' the sun shines,//  
  
"I'd be crying, but every other time I came here besides today, it was always sunny."  
  
//Wit a light rain,//  
  
"But now I realize it would've been better if it rained every day."  
  
//That would mean the world shared my pain and I want the world to be happy again so smile 'cuz if I ever walked the green grass you could think of me and my ugly life-style,//  
  
"I hope I go to hell. I don't deserve to be sent to heaven."  
  
//What can I say? I was raised as an only child,//  
  
"Mother and Father pretended you didn't ever exist after you died."  
  
//Lonely. My foot was on me since people on the streets raised me,//  
  
"But I never did that. Mother and Father left me on the streets because they thought I would kill them since I was being so mournful of your death."  
  
//Call me crazy, but its not unheard of, now it's gonna rain down murder.//  
  
"Every person I ever told my story to laughed and said I was crazy. I don't blame them; my story is hard to believe."  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder",//  
  
"Now I accept my fate. Let the rain fall."  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder",//  
  
Zoro stood up quietly, his feet sinking into the wet ground slightly.  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder",//  
  
He slowly drew his sword, the rain pattering against the cold metal.  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder".//  
  
He raised the sword to his neck.  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder",//  
  
The blade slit the skin, cutting some veins clean in half.  
  
//I think the rain is calling "murder.//  
  
That night, blood was falling from the skies. The rain was calling "murder".  
  
OWARI  
  
Bffimagine: Whoa. That is really long. Zoro: But it's a one-shot anyway. Bffimagine: You're not mad that I killed you? Everyone else is mad at least the first time... Zoro: I had a talk with Kai... Bffimagine: What did he tell you? Zoro: You only kill the characters you like. *Smiles* Bffimagine: O.o 


	2. Ame and Zoro at Heaven's Gate

Bffimagine: Here I am again with Murder Reigns! This next chapter has no song.

Zoro: Oh joy.

Bffimagine: seething Shut up.

Luffy bowed his head over Zoro's coffin.

"You said you wouldn't die until you became the best swordsman in the world. Why did you change your mind all of a sudden?" He shook his head, grimly telling himself 'you know the answer to that question.'

(Flashback)

"Luffy, I'm going to the cemetery."

"Why Zoro?"

"I just have to visit my sister. I won't be coming back."

"Why wouldn't you be coming back? When will you come back then?"

"I'm not coming back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to leave this world."

"WHAT?!?! You said you wouldn't die until you've become the greatest swordsman in the world!"

Zoro chuckled. "That's a dream I've finished pursuing."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I've can't become the greatest swordsman in the world until I see my little sister and she tells me so."

"But I'll never see you again!"

"No. You'll see me again. We're best friends."

"How do you know she'll see you?"

"I know because we promised each other once either of us died, we would wait for the other at heaven's gate. She keeps her promises."

"I won't let you go!"

"I keep my promises too. I'll see you when you meet me and Ame at heaven's gate."

Zoro smiled and swept out of the room.

(End Flashback)

Looking up into the sky, Luffy yelled upward, "NOW YOU'RE THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN IN THE WORLD!"

Bffimagine: Short, yes. But thank you to one of my reviewers in particular. I won't mention identities, since I got in trouble with one of my fanfiction friends that way...


End file.
